


Thomas Shelby und das verrückte Mädchen aus London

by PollyScrooge



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Deutsch, Erotik, F/M, Liebe, Peaky Blinders - Freeform, Romantik, Sex
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28978395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PollyScrooge/pseuds/PollyScrooge
Summary: Thomas Shelby versucht nur seinem Freund Jeremiah einen Gefallen zu tun. Er besorgt seiner Nichte einen Job und schon gerät alles aus den Fugen..
Relationships: Thomas Shelby/Own character Tommy shelby/Own character
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Ganz am Anfang möchte ich sagen: Ich habe in meinem ganzen Leben noch nie eine Fanfiction geschrieben und hätte auch niemals gedacht, dass ich es tun würde. ;-) Aber ich bin ein großer Peaky Blinders Fan und mochte Grace von Anfang an nicht. Sorry an alle Fans - ist reine Geschmacksache. Ich finde, sie passte überhaupt nicht zu Thomas Shelby, also überlegte mir was für eine Frau wohl besser passen würde .. so entstand diese Geschichte. Erst nur ganz allein für mich in mein Handy getippt ..Eigentlich wollte ich sie löschen, aber fand es dann doch zu schade und dachte „Warum nicht?“ Also hier ist sie. Erwartet bitte kein Meisterwerk!

Zeitlich spielt sie in der ersten Staffel! 

Bitte lasst Feedback da, aber seid nicht zu streng :-) 

Wäre es nicht ausgerechnet Jeremiah gewesen, der ihn gefragt hatte, er hätte definitiv nicht zugestimmt. Aber er hatte zusammen mit ihm in Frankreich gedient und Thomas Shelby war ihm immer noch so einiges schuldig. Es ging um Jeremiahs Nichte. Die 23-jährige Lillian war in ihrer Heimatstadt London in ziemlich miese Kreise geraten. Zwar war sie längst volljährig, doch ihre Mutter stellte ihr zusammen mit ihrem Stiefvater ein Ultimatum. Entweder zieht sie zu ihrem Onkel, dem Prediger, nach Birmingham und versucht wieder auf die gerade Bahn zu kommen, oder sie müssen sie fallen lassen sie. Sie hatten in den letzten Jahren schon so viel probiert und alle Kraft in sie gesteckt, doch immer wieder wurden sie enttäuscht. Es war einfach ein letzter verzweifelter Versuch. Da Lillian weder eignendes Geld verdiente - noch einen Ehemann hatte, blieb‘ ihr auch keine weitere Möglichkeit, als den Deal einzugehen. 

Jeremiah bat Thommy lediglich ihr einen Job als Barfrau im Garrison zu besorgen. So richtig wusste Thomas nicht worauf er sich da einlässt, aber sein Bauchgefühl sagte ihm nichts Gutes. Ein junges, farbiges Mädchen arbeitet Nachts in einem Birminghamer Pub? Außerdem scheint sie kein Engel zu sein. Das kann nur schief gehen! Aber sein Freund überzeugte ihn, schließlich hatte seine Nichte nie etwas gelernt, muss aber endlich auf eigenen Beinen stehen und vor allem Abstand von London bekommen.

Bevor das Pub öffnete und Lillians erster Arbeitstag anfangen sollte, wies Harry sie gerade in ihre Aufgaben ein.  
Thommy kam vorbei, um das junge Mädchen kennenzulernen und abzuschätzen, auf was für eine dumme Idee er sich da eingelassen hatte.   
Als er die Tür öffnete verstand er sofort was er da angestellt hatte. Zuerst sah er ihre schwarzen vollen Locken, die sie lang und offen trug und das grüne Kleid was einen ungewöhnlichen Farbklecks nach Birmingham brachte. Die Frauen hier trugen für gewöhnlich schwarze oder graue Kleidung .. und ihre braune Haut ließ es noch mehr strahlen. Sie drehte sich um und ihre grünen Augen trafen genau in Tommys strahlend blaue Augen.  
Er hatte schon in Erfahrung gebracht, dass ihre Mutter, Jeremiahs Schwester, eine einfache Putzfrau aus London war. Ihr Vater war ein wohlhabendes Weißer, der ehemalige Chef ihrer Mutter. Er leugnete seine Töchter immer noch. Sie wuchs in ärmlichen Verhältnissen alleine mit ihrer Mutter auf, bis die Mutter einen Apotheker kennenlernte und so nach Jahren zur Mittelschicht gehörten.   
Lillians Haut wirkte Goldbraun und sie hatte feine Gesichtszüge. Thommy hatte gehofft, sie würde wenigstens ein wenig so rüpelhaft aussehen, wie sich Jeremiahs Geschichten über sie anhörten. Aber das ganze Gegenteil war der Fall! Eine kleine, zierliche Persönlichkeit stand vor ihm, mit den Gesichtszügen eines Engels - mitten in Birmingham. Harry schüttelte im Hintergrund energisch seinen Kopf und Lillian trat entschlossen auf ihn zu „Wir haben noch geschlossen!“   
„Thomas Shelby und du bist also Lillian“   
„Ach.. also sind Sie derjenige dem ich das hier zu verdanken habe?“ sie verdrehte die Augen..  
Harry stellte sich zwischen den Beiden und sprach zu Thommy: „Herr Shelby, bei allem Respekt, aber ich halte das ganze für keine gute Idee!“  
Thomas sah weiterhin tief in Lillians Augen und sie erwiederte seinen Blick, ohne die geringste Scheu.   
„Ach, sie meinen weil ich schwarz bin?“   
Harry erwiderte: „Nein verdammt, weil sie ein zierliches junges Mädchen sind ..die Männer hier werden sie am ersten Abend zerfleischen, sie sind nicht dafür gemacht ..sie sehen viel zu nett aus...“  
Lillian lächelte: „Sie denken also ich werde mit so ein paar Kerlen aus Birmingham nicht fertig?“   
Thommy: „Sie haben diesen Abend Zeit um sich zu beweisen, wenn’s schief läuft war’s das ..sie sitzen schneller im Zug zurück nach London, als sie sich vorstellen können.“  
Thomas zog eine Zigarette aus seiner Tasche und zündete sie an.  
Harry seufzte und Lillian lächelte nur leicht, ihre strahlend weißen Zähne blitzen hervor ..

Thommy kam sehr spät ins Pub. Er hatte sich viel zu sehr in die Arbeit vertieft, aber dann wurde er doch neugierig, wie es wohl lief. Schon als er die Tür öffnen wollte, staunte er nicht schlecht ..das Garrison war gerammelt voll. Die meistens Leute sammelten sich um die Bar, es wäre wesentlich lauter und ausgelassener als sonst. Thomas und Lillians Blicke trafen sich bevor er in den abgetrennten Bereich der Peaky Blinders verschwand. Er konnte nur den Kopf schütteln, so unwirklich wirkte die ganze Szene. Kaum war er auf seinen Platz, kam Arthur und setzte sich neben ihn. Deutlich betrunken Platze es gleich aus ihm heraus: „Die Kleine ist der Wahnsinn, Erscheinung wie ein Engel, aber hält den ganzen Laden in Schach ..und hast du ihre Figur gesehen, wow ...sowas brauchen wir hier“ ..Die Tür ging wieder auf, Lillian kam herein. Sie war leicht verschwitzt, aber immer noch makellos   
“ Mister Shelby, darf ich ihnen einen Whisky anbieten?“ Thomas nickte ..  
Arthur schrie gleich: „Lilli , komm trink doch was mit uns“ Sie grinste: “Aber Mister Shelby, ich arbeite doch ...“ Thomas So brav? Vielleicht klappt es ja wirklich...“ „Was klappt, Mister Shelby?“ „Der Plan von ihren Eltern und Jeremiah...“  
Lilli lächelte:“Nein, da braucht es schon etwas mehr als das hier ..aber jetzt lasse ich sie nicht länger auf den trocknenden sitzen, ihr Whisky kommt sofort ..“ Als sie den Raum verließ pfiff Arthur hinterher „Man, was für eine Frau..“ stammelte er noch ..  
Der Abend verging ...die Gäste taumelten, nach und nach, aus dem Pub und Lillian fing an sauber zu machen ..Thomas war der letzte Besucher „Soll ich dich nachhause bringen?“ Lillan schaute ihn abschätzig an: „ Tzz..ich brauch sicher keinen Mann, der mich nachhause bringt ..schon gar kein Peaky Blinder“ Thomas stand auf und ging zur Tür: „Okay, aber dieses Angebot war einmalig ...“ Lillian sagte sofort:“Gut..ich kenne genug Männer wie dich, ihr braucht diese komischen Gangs um euch stark zu fühlen, weil ihr alleine zu schwach seid ...“ Tommy erwiderte:“ Ich glaube nicht, dass du einen Mann wie mich kennst ..“ Lillian lächelte „Das denkt ihr alle ..aber Thomas Shelby, du bist nichts besonders, nur weil Menschen Angst vor dir haben , bist du nicht besser als sie“ Thommy sah sie nur an und verließ dann das Garrison ohne sich zu verabschieden ....

Am nächsten Abend war das Pub noch voller, als den Tag zuvor ..Thomas wusste nicht, wie er die ganze Sache einschätzen sollte. Seine Brüder waren jedenfalls ziemlich begeistert von der neuen Bardame und hielten damit auch nicht hinterm Berg. John und Arthur scherzten mit ihr im abgetrennten Bereich, als Thommy sich dazu setzte. Er zündete sich eine Zigarette an und beobachtete sie. Lillian erwiderte den Blick nicht, obwohl ihr seltsam warm wurde, als sie spürte, wie er sie ansah. Sie schenkte John gerade Whisky nach, als es plötzlich ganz still draußen wurde. Ein paar Sekunden später wurde die Tür aufgerissen. „Da bist du endlich, du verdammtes Miststück“. Drei riesige Typen standen  
in der Tür und überragten alle anwesenden fast einen ganzen Kopf. Lillian sah erschrocken auf „Edgar!?“..Der Typ stützte sofort auf sie zu und packte sie hart am Arm „Komm wir gehen jetzt, sofort“ Lillian probierte sich loszureißen, ohne Erfolg „Lass mich ...!“  
Arthur und John standen sofort auf und stellten sich zwischen die beiden.  
Arthur: „Was soll das Ganze hier ..lass die Frau los“. Der Mann entgegnete:“Was willst du lächerlicher Hampelmann denn von mir? Misch dich nicht ein, wenn ich mit meiner Frau rede“ Lillian sagte schorf: „Ich bin ganz sicher nicht deine Frau und deine Freundin auch nicht mehr ..Verpiss dich endlich“ Der Typ packte sie gewaltsam an den Haaren „Süße Lilli, doch genau das wirst du immer sein, das haben wir uns doch geschworen, oder etwa nicht?“ Arthur gab den Typen einen Schlag von der Seite . Sofort kamen die anderen beiden Männer an und schlugen zu. Es entstand ein Handgemenge zwischen den Dreien und John und Arthur ..Plötzlich viel ein Schuss, Thomas hatte einen Warnschuss in die Decke geschossen und zielte jetzt auf Lillians Exfreund ..“Los lasst den Scheiss, verpisst euch sofort hier raus und lasst euch hier nie wieder sehen“ Die drei Typen nickten sich zu. Edgar drehte sich zu Lillian um: „Das nächste mal besuche ich Dich, wenn du allein‘ bist ,, glaub mir mein Schatz, ich finde dich egal wo du dich befindest ..du kleine Hure, wirst ab heute keine ruhige Minute mehr haben ..“ Dann verschwanden die Drei so schnell, wie sie gekommen waren ...Lillian sah Arthur und John an, die ein paar Wunden davon getragen hatten „Oh nein, dass tut mir so leid“ ..Die beiden winkten nur ab..“Wer waren diese Typen?“ ..Thomas ging raus und machte eine klare Ansage, dass alle Gäste nach Hause gehen sollten ...In wenigen Minuten war das Pub leer ..Nur Thomas, John, Arthur und Lillian saßen an einem der Tische ..Thomas sah sie ernst an „Wer verdammt noch mal waren diese Typen??“ Lillian hatte keine Scheu ihn direkt in die Augen zu sehen „Das war mein wundervoller Exfreund Edgar Smith und ein Teil seiner Gang aus London ...eigentlich saß er im Gefängnis, das war auch der perfekte Zeitpunkt um mich von ihm loszureißen, unter normalen Umständen wäre das nämlich niemals möglich gewesen. Aber wie es aussieht haben ihm seine Beziehungen wieder raus gebracht ..es war eh nur eine Frage der Zeit, das ist wohl wie ein Pakt mit dem Teufel.. nur das der Teufel neben ihm wie ein Gentleman wirkt ..“ Thomas starrte sie eine Weile an: „Okay, heut’ Nacht kommst du erstmal mit zu mir ..danach sehen wir weiter ..“ Lillian lachte: „Oh nein, ich brauche keine Beschützer, schon gar keine Peaky Blinder Gangster scheisse ..“   
Arthur entgegnete: „Schätzchen.. Wie es aussieht brauchst du das doch ..sei doch vernünftig, die Typen warten sicher um der nächsten Ecke auf Dich“  
Lillians Angst besiegte schließlich doch ihren unglaublichen Stolz „Nur heute Nacht, danach überlege ICH mir selber etwas“

Die Peaky Blinders brachten Lillian sicher zu Thomas nachhause ..  
Sie hasste es so anhängig von ihnen zu sein, aber ließ es zu ..Als sie die Tür hinter sich zuzog, viel ihr doch ein Stein vom Herzen. Thommy drehte sich zu ihr um und fragte: „Whisky?“   
„Willst du mich abfüllen?“   
„Nein,nur nett sein..das wäre von dir vielleicht auch mal ganz angebracht. Wie wäre es mit danke für den Job im Garritson?Danke, dass du mich vor meinem kranken Exfreund gerettet hast?? Danke, dass ich verdammt noch mal Schutz bekomme...“   
Lillian sah ihn nur von oben bis unten an: „Ich habe dich nie darum gebeten.Hast du eine Zigarette für mich?“ Thomas streckte ihr eine entgegen ..“Darum habe ich Dich gebeten, also herzlichen Dank!“ Thomas schüttelte den Kopf „Übertreib es nicht, ich reiße mich so zusammen, weil dein Onkel ein echter Freund ist, aber du bringst verdammten Ärger in diese Stadt ..“ Lillian nahm sich ihre Tasche und blies den Rauch in sein Gesicht, danach drückte sie die Zigarette im Aschenbecher aus und ging Richtung Tür „Mister Shelby, ich will hier sicher niemanden zur Last fallen und Ärger will ich auch nicht bringen.. also gehe ich jetzt!“ Thomas stelle sich vor die Eingangstür: „Du gehst jetzt ganz sicher nicht ...“  
Sie versuchte ihn zur Seite zu schieben „Wieso nicht? Soll ich mir noch ein paar Vorträge anhören, wie sehr ich Dir zu Last falle und wie schlimm ich doch wäre?“ Thomas entgegnete: „Nein, du gehst jetzt nicht, weil ich dich ficken will ...“ Sie biss sich auf die Lippen und ihr Herz fühlte sich an als würde es in ihren Schoß rutschen. Das hatte selbst ihr kurz die Sprache verschlagen, doch dann sammelte sie sich schnell wieder: „Du willst mich ficken? Dann hoffe ich, du machst es ordentlich, ich will nämlich die ganze scheisse die heute passiert ist vergessen ..“ Thomas gab ihr einen stürmischen Kuss. Er schmeckte nach Zigaretten, Whisky und purer Männlichkeit. Er packte mit beiden Händen ihren Hintern und zog sie dicht an sich heran. Sie spürte seinen harten Schwanz und ihr Unterleib fing an zu kribbeln. Sofort wurden ihre Brüste schwer vor Erregung ..Thomas flüstere ihr ins Ohr:“  
Dass wollte ich schon seid unserer ersten Begegnung tun ..“ Sie küssten sich wieder wild. Lillian biss Thommy leicht auf seine Unterlippe, dann fing sie langsam an seine Bekleidung auszuziehen , bis er einen freien Oberkörper hatte. Thomas fasste unter ihr Kleid und gleitete mit seinen Händen hoch über ihre Oberschenkel und packte wieder ihren, für ihren zierlichen Körper, ziemlich ausgeprägten Hintern. Er hob sie hoch und trug sie zum Bett, lies sie darauf fallen und kniete sich zwischen ihre Beine. Ihr Kleid war hochgerutscht. Lillian stütze sich auf ihre Unterarme und sah ihn tief in die Augen . Er zog ihren Slip aus und fuhr mit seinen warmen Fingern über ihre Pussy. Sie spreizte ihre Beine und er fuhr sanft über ihren Kitzler, der schon ganz feucht war. Dann drang er mit den Zeigefinger in sie ein. „Bist du eng ..“ sagte er. Sie nahm seine Hand, zog sie zu ihren Lippen und lutschte den Finger, der zuvor in ihr war, ab. Dabei sah sie ihm tief in die Augen „Und feucht ..deinetwegen“ sagte sie ..“Zieh dich aus ..“ befahl Tommy. Sie setzte sich auf und zog das Kleid über ihren Kopf, danach zog sie ihren BH aus. Thomas nahm sofort ihre kleinen runden Brüste in die Hand und streichelte leicht ihren harten, dunklen Nippel. Lillian lehnte sich zurück und legte ihr rechtes Bein über seine Schulter „Ich will dich endlich in mir“ sagte sie. Es blieb keine Zeit mehr seine Hose auszuziehen. Er öffnete seine Hose, zog die Unterhose herunter und holte seinen harten Schwanz heraus. Er drang langsam, aber tief in sie ein. Sie musste sich erst an seine Größe gewöhnen, ihre Pussy zog sich um seinen Schwanz zusammen und beide stöhnten auf. Sie legte auch ihr linkes Bein über seine andere Schulter und er hielt sich an ihren Schenkeln fest um tief in sie zu stoßen. Thomas ließ gleitete immer wieder in sie. Er nahm ihre Beine und legte sie um seine Hüfte, um sich vorzulehnen und sie zu küssen. Sie umklammerte ihn mit ihren Schenkeln und stöhnte bei jedem Stoß. Mit einem Unterarm stütze er sich neben ihr ab und mit der anderen Hand massierte er ihre feste Brust. Immer wieder küssten sie sich und schauten sich in die Augen . Lillians ganzer Unterleib kribbelte und ihre Pussy zuckte immer mehr. Sie biss sich auf ihre Unterlippe um dieses intensive Gefühl zu ertragen. Thommy beobachte sie genau und flüsterte:“Komm für mich, Lilli“ ..Ihr ganzer Unterleib zog sie fest zusammen. Sie krallte sich mit ihren Fingern fest in seinen Rücken, zog ihn mit aller Kraft an sich ran und stöhnte laut auf. Sie kam so heftig ,dass ihr ganzer Körper unter Strom stand. Thomas blieb in ihr und bewegte sich nicht mehr. Er genoss den Anblick für einen kurzen Augenblick. Dann sagte er entschlossen: „Dreh dich um ..“ Sie drehte sich sofort auf den Bauch, obwohl sie noch ziemlich außer Atem war. Er zog jetzt seine restlichen Sachen aus. Danach packte er Lillian an ihrer Hüfte und zog ihren Hintern nach oben . Sie kniete sich auf alle Vieren vor ihm und spürte wie er Anfang ihren Hintern zu küssen, mit der Zunge über ihre linke Pobacke zu fahren und leicht hineinzubeißen . Sie schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich nur auf das Gefühl von seinen Lippen und Zähnen auf ihrer zarten Haut. Dann packte er mit einer Hand ihre Schulter und drückte sie unsanft mit dem Oberkörper auf die Matratze. So dass sie ihren Hintern Thommy noch mehr entgegen streckte. Sie war so erregt, dass die Feuchtigkeit ihren Innenschenkel hinunter lief. Sie wollte ihn unbedingt wieder in sich haben und darauf musste sie nicht lange warten. Sein harten Schwanz drang tief in sie ein, sie stöhnte auf. Thomas stieß jetzt so fest zu, dass seine Hüften gegen ihren Hintern knallten. Immer und immer wieder. Das war genau das was sie brauchte, um alles andere zu vergessen.. Er wurde immer schneller und schneller ..Sein Atem ging lauter. Bis er seinen Schwanz aus ihr herauszog und sie spürte wie er auf ihren Hintern kam und sein warmes Sperma auf ihren Pobacken hinunter lief ...


	2. Familientreffen

Die beiden schreckten auf, als es plötzlich wie wahnsinnig an der Tür hämmerte. Es war draußen schon strahlend hell - sie mussten also wirklich lange geschlafen haben. Thomas griff gleich instinktiv zu seiner Waffe, doch dann hörte er Arthur Stimme: „Verdammt Tommy.. mach die scheiss Tür auf!“ Thomas schwang sich schnell ein Laken um seine Hüfte und rannte zur Tür: „Arthur, was ist denn los?“ Arthur schaute Thomas an und musste schmunzeln : „Sorry, dass ich euch Turteltäubchen stören muss, aber im Wettbüro wurde eingebrochen und alles verwüstet ..es sieht übel aus, Tommy“  
Thomas schaute ihn erschrocken an: „Verdammte Scheiße, Familientreffen in einer Stunde dort, sag allen Bescheid“   
Arthur nickte und drehte sich sofort um, er ging los um allen Bescheid zugeben.   
Thomas knallte die Tür zu und ging zu Lillian, die auf dem Bett saß und ihn fragend ansah.   
Thomas: „Mach dich kurz frisch, wir müssen gleich los“  
Lillian schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein, nein DU musst los ..du meintest doch etwas von Familientreffen, ich wüsste nicht was ich damit zu tun habe?“   
Thomas: „Hör’ auf so verdammt stur zu sein ...“ er zündete sich eine Zigarette an. Lillian nahm ihn die Zigarette aus seinem Mund und nahm einen Zug „Thomas, du schuldest mir nichts, ich komme schon klar ..kümmere dich lieber um dein Geschäft ..“   
Thomas schüttelte den Kopf: „Du stehst unter dem Schutz der Peaky Blinders !“ Lillian verdrehte die Augen: „Und ist das jetzt ein Fluch oder ein Segen?“ Thomas nahm die Zigarette und drückte sie auf den Aschenbecher aus, der neben dem Bett, auf den Nachttisch stand. Dann hielt er sie am Hinterkopf fest und küsste sie heftig ..“Das musst du selbst herausfinden“ sagte er ....

Eine Stunde später saßen alle Familienmitglieder am Tisch im Wettbüro. Sie treten sich zu Tür um, als Thomas und Lillian den Raum betraten. Polly musterte sie und schaute Thomas an: „Wer zur Hölle ist das?“  
Thomas ließ seinen Blick im Raum schweifen. Wirklich alles war kurz und klein geschlagen und zerstört, nichts stand mehr an seinem Platz .. Thomas: „Das ist Lillian Davies.. die Nichte von Jeremiah und neue Bardame im Garrison.“ Polly: „Okay ,...dann habe ich hier wohl etwas missverstanden, ich dachte es handelt sich hier um ein verdammtes Familientreffen!?“ Thomas sagte ruhig: „Das ist es auch, nur wird Lillian im  
Moment bedroht und steht unter meinem persönlichen Schutz!“ Polly verdrehte die Augen: „Ach ich wusste gar nicht, dass du jetzt auch Zeit hast Leibwächter zu spielen, vielleicht solltest du dich stattdessen besser um dein Geschäft kümmern..“ Sie deutete auf die Trümmer um sich ..Lillian mischte sich ein „Okay, okay das reicht ....“ sie schnappte sich die Zigarette die Thomas sich gerade angezündet hatte „Ähm,wird das langsam zur schlechten Angewohnheit ..?“  
stammelte er ..Lillian zeigte auf Thomas Bürotür „Ich werde einfach dort reingehen und warten, bis alle wichtigen Familienangelegenheiten besprochen wurden, okay“ Bevor jemand darauf reagieren konnte zog sie schon die Tür hinter sich zu. Sie schaute sich kurz im Raum um und setzte sich auf Thomas Stuhl. Lillian probierte zu realisieren was in den letzten 24 Stunden passiert war und zog etwas nervös an ihrer Zigarette. Sie hörten die Shelbys lautstark diskutieren - hörte Wortfetzen, wie „die Lee Familie“ oder „Zigeunerbande“, aber konnte sich keinen Reim daraus machen und wollte es auch gar nicht. Um sich wenigstens ein bisschen nützlich zu machen, wollte sie den verwüsteten Schreibtisch ein wenig ordnen. Plötzlich fuhr ein Schlag durch ihren Körper, sie sah einen Briefumschlag, auf dem Stand „Für meinen süßen Engel“ Sie erkannte die Schrift sofort - die Schrift von Edgar. Sie riss den Umschlag auf und überflog sofort die Zeilen „Meine kleine Lilli, kaum verlässt du London, gehst du schon mit dem erstbesten Bastard nachhause, da merkt man wieder was für eine Hure du doch bist. Aber keine Angst, dieses Verhalten werde ich dir schon austreiben. Du kannst vielleicht London verlassen, aber mich niemals! Sag diesem Shelby, dass die Verwüstung seines Wettgeschäftes eine erste harmlose Warnung war ..In ewiger Liebe, dein Edgar“

Lillian riss die Tür auf und hielt den Brief hoch „Hier ist wohl die Lösung des großen Rätsels“ Thomas riss ihn ihr aus der Hand. Sie flüstere ihm noch leise zu „Sorry...“   
Er überflog ihn und reichte ihn dann an Polly weiter .. „Wer ist dieser Edgar?“ fragte sie und schaute Lillian streng an. Lillian setzte sich und es fing an aus ihr herauszusprudeln. Solange hatte sie geschwiegen, über die Dinge die sie erlebt hatte, über ihren Exfreund und seine Machenschaften, als Zuhälter und Drogenschmuggeler, die Gewalt die sie erlebte und die sie mitansehen musste.   
Die Beschreibungen ließen selbst Polly nicht kalt, alle Schwiegen. Thomas hielt kurz inne und sagte dann entschlossen: „Okay, das reicht. Ich werde diesen Kerl persönlich eine Kugel durch den Kopf jagen ..“  
Lillian wischte sich eine einzelnen Träne, die ihr über die Wange lief, ab. Anscheinend hatte sie zu oft geweint, heimlich und allein, sodass nur nur noch diese eine Träne ihren Weg fand. Dann schüttelte sie den Kopf und lächelte: „Anscheinend bin ich von einer Hölle direkt in die nächste geschlittert, sollte ich nicht nach Birmingham kommen um ein braves Mädchen zu werden? Der Plan ist anscheinend jetzt schon gescheitert ..“ John schob ihr wortlos ein Glas Whisky zu, sie trank es mit einem Schluck aus. Das brennen in ihrer Kehle tat so gut.   
Polly ergriff das Wort „Okay, also wir werden heute nicht öffnen können ..das aufräumen wird mindestens den gesamten Tag in Anspruch nehmen, ich werde ein paar Männer besorgen, die uns helfen können. Thomas geh‘ du nachhause und versuche einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen, überstürz bitte nichts...und lass dich nicht von deinen Gefühlen leiten“ Thomas stimmte ihr zu ...

Lillian überzeugte Thomas kurz zu ihr zu gehen.Sie brauchte dringend neue Sachen, schließlich hatte sie noch das Kleid an was sie gestern im Pub trug. Eigentlich wollte sie alleine gehen, aber das ließ Thomas natürlich nicht zu. Sie betraten ihre kleine Einzimmerwohnung. Als Thomas die Tür hinter sich schloss, zog sie sich sofort das Kleid aus und schmiss es auf den Boden, danach folgte ihre Unterwäsche ..Sie drehte sich zu Thomas um und stand nackt 2 Meter von ihm entfernt. Viel mehr Platz bot das Zimmer auch gar nicht. Sie sagte genervt „Schau mich nicht die ganze Zeit so an?“ Thomas sah sie fragend an: „Wie seh‘ ich dich denn an?“ Lillian: „So voller Mitleid, seitdem ich von Edgar erzählt habe schaust du so. Ich brauche absolut kein Mitgefühl! Ich habe mich auf Edgar eingelassen und kannte seinen Ruf genau, jeder kannte ihn! Ich habe niemals versucht ihn zu verlassen, trotz all dieser Dinge , 3 Jahre lang habe ich nicht eine Sekunde daran gedacht ..also bin ich sicher nicht zu bedauern, im Gegenteil ..“ Sie trat dicht an Thomas heran und schling ihre Arme um seine Schultern. Lillian war so klein, dass sie sich auf Zehenspitzen stellen musste um das zu tun. „Und jetzt stehe ich hier, mit einem Gangsterboss aus Birmingham und will nur das er mich fickt, also bin ich sicher nicht so unschuldig“ ...


End file.
